Then & Now
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: This will be my last letter to you love. This is something I realize cannot and will not be. This is all the fantasy of a lonely 17 year old girl who has to grow up and move on with her life...HGDM ONE SHOTA


Title: Then and Now

Author: Migdalia

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Summary: The Lion and the Serpent has had eyes on each other for quite some time but neither shows this, nor knows that the other shares the same feelings. One Shot

A/N: This is a One Shot. Supposed to take place 6th year. Please tell me if you like it. It really helps.

When she saw the Slytherin Quidditch Team walk in the castle tired and sweaty from practice her breath caught in her throat and she expected the worse. She saw _him. _His platinum blonde hair was wet and pushed back sloppily either from possibly wetting his hair and face. His grey eyes practically looked straight ahead ignoring some girlish giggles. 17 year old Hermione Granger stood there off to the side watching him discreetly.

She was ready for him. Clutching the strap of her book bag ready to shout out a retort he just walked past her as if she were nothing. The other members were pushing each other around or arguing about someone dropping the quaffle. Hermione swallowed and didn't dare keep watching him as he continued down the corridor towards the Slytherin Dungeon. Hermione walked outside into the cool spring weather. Looking up she saw the storm clouds were coming in.

She didn't have long but she couldn't let the weather push her away from what she wanted to do…no not what she wanted to do…what she knew she had to do. If only to help her friends and deeply herself.

She walked towards the glistening calm lake, some second years ran past her carrying brooms obviously trying to avoid the upcoming weather. Yet, there were more students outside. Looking off to her right she saw a mixed group of four and sixth year girls chatting and laughing. There were students around reading and writing, some flying on brooms, just having fun as the threat of Voldemort hung in the air.

Harry and Ron were thankfully in Divination. After almost 6 years there were her only two real friends. There was Ginny but she was busy with her own clan. Hermione knew it was because of her reputation of being a know-it-all, a goody-goody, and not to mention the strictest, bossiest prefect since Percy Weasley. With a sigh she sat down near the lake against a tree which was perfectly in bloom.

She opened her bag and pulled out a book for her to write on, a couple of pieces of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Her hand shook slightly as she dipped her quill.

"You have to do it" she murmured to herself. Taking one last look up towards the castle as if he would come she started to write.

_This will be my last letter to you love. This is something I realize cannot and will not be. This is all the fantasy of a lonely 17 year old girl who has to grow up and move on with her life. I have defended you through many accusations. You being the heir of Slytherin or a sixteen year old Death Eater. For years you have been nothing but an enigma to me. You've been sadistic towards others, when I can see that you're living through pain of your own. Is that where it comes from? Do you hate yourself? Do you want other people to hate you. Cause as I've said before they do. You plague my thoughts, you're my dreams. I have held myself back from Viktor and even Ron just hoping that you would get over your prejudice. Does blood really matter to you? I cut myself just to see if my blood was still red…like yours. My blood is pure. Do you really hate me? Do you know how many nights I've asked myself that? How many times that statement has been in the dozens of letters I've already written?_

_Where did it go wrong? When you had your ego bruised by Harry and he befriended me. If only I had the Gryffindor courage to tell you how I felt. Would you be the way you were now? Could I have helped you? Could anyone? Would you laugh if you saw how jealous I was every time Parkinson got to laugh with you, got to touch you, breathe you…kiss you?_

Hermione sniffled and furiously wiped her tears away. The tree was swaying against the wind and she didn't notice the students going back inside.

_If only I knew what you were up to Draco. Why you look sickly? Why Harry is having all these suspicions which day by day are looking true. I want to help you, but you won't let me. I can't betray my friends. You will cross me Draco, you will go against me. You will be what your father was…a Death Eater. Because of this I'm casting my love for you away. I'm casting you away. I'll bury you deep in my heart, deep in the sea. Only I will know who my first love was. When the war comes and we're standing across from each other wands drawn, and if I were to die…I want it to be by your hand Draco and in your arms. I would beg anyone else for mercy, I would beg to be left alive and I would give up everything. But I won't beg you…I would tell you to give my last wishes to my parents, drop my wand and welcome death._

_And with my final breath you would know everything in three simple words…_

_Goodbye my Love_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

A light drizzle began, tears cascading silently down the Gryffindor's pink cheeks. Her hazel eyes closed as she sighed. Then she opened them again her vision clear. Quickly she dug in her bag and pulled out a long bottle. She rolled up the parchment and stuck the letter inside then corked it. Standing up she retrieved her wand from inside her robes.

Walking up to the lake she looked at the bottle one more time.

_One day I want someone to find this and know that a Lioness once loved a Serpent._

With all the might she had Hermione threw the bottle into the lake. She hoped the Squid wouldn't eat it or anything. Watching the bottle float undisturbed she pointed her wand and with a simple flick she whispered…

"_Descendo"_

The bottle sunk below the surface. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. The rain continued to fall even harder than before…

* * *

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

Draco stood near the roaring fireplace his hands in his pockets. He watched as the last Slytherin left the Common Room going to dinner. He was showered and dressed in his school uniform. His grey eyes turned back to the fire as he clutched something in his pocket before bringing it out.

The parchment was wrinkled as if it had been hidden somewhere not very neatly. He sat down on the black carpet and opened the parchment just to read it one last time.

_I need your help. I know that I have no right in asking you and I don't expect you to go through with it either. Even if I offered to be a spy would you still accept me. Even so I cannot sacrifice for the Dark Lord to get wind of this and I cannot sacrifice my mother. I hope you know that as I go down this wayward path that it is not my free will. Yet you will never know. Not with Potter and Weasley just pouring out their suspicious and spouting poison about me._

_Oh Granger if you only knew…if you knew that I wish to hold you in my arms. Knowing this letter will never get to you makes this a lot easier. What would people say if they knew that Draco Malfoy was writing a love letter. _

_Love?_

_I don't think that's what I feel. But maybe it's close. There are things I have to do, things I've already done that would only make everyone hate me more. It would even make my fellow housemates cringe. People say that you are sweet and try to see the best in people Granger. Have you tried with me? Will you see me next time and see someone who is trying to protect and secure the lives of his family? Will you see that I would give up my title, money, and respect if only to keep my mother and father? _

_Too bad you may never know how hard this will be for me. Just know that I will die in the war, and know that I will taunt you, kill someone you love, threaten you, or physically hurt me if that will get you to use the Avada Kedava on me. Cause knowing you Granger it would take a lot for you to do that. You couldn't even hex me in third year. But a simple punch won't end my life. All I ask is that you keep my parents safe, if not my coward of a father then my mother. And I will get that kiss from you that I longed for since third year. When you came back looking desirable. I guess that's when the attraction happened. _

_If only you knew how jealous I was that Viktor Krum got to hold you in his arms two years ago at the Yule Ball. I was speechless and I'm never speechless. Only you could do such a thing. When I heard he captured your first kiss I almost hexed the oaf into oblivion. _

_But Hermione Granger know that I can't and will not love you. I cannot allow myself to succumb to such weakness. I also cannot have the Dark Lord hold you as a threat. You are in enough danger hanging with Potter. Only a couple more months my precious lioness. Then I'll see you in the hell to come. I can't wait either. _

_I will push and push and push and kill until you can do it. And with my final breath I will capture your lips in a kiss that will have you remember me until your dying day._

_You will know how the Serpent captured the Lioness._

_Till then,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

He looked up his serene grey eyes looking at the fire. His dark circles more prominent and he had to get to the Great Hall before dinner was over. Someone was bound to come and get him. Draco folded the parchment again and crawled closer to the fire. With a flick of his hands he threw it into the fire.It landed on the wood burning slowly. A few moments later he left the Common Room and ran to the Great Hall.

Turning the corner he bumped into someone. Then collided to the floor.

"Bloody hell" cursed Draco as he stood up growling.

Hermione got up quickly upon hearing the Slytherin's voice.

"Watch where your going ferret!" she barked as she adjusted her bag. She took note of his pale appearance and her heart skipped a beat.

"Shut up Granger" spat Draco. He took a look at her shivering form. Her eyes were slightly red and she was drenched from head to toe. Her hair was sticking to her face and she stood there with a scowl. "Geez Granger you look like a wet dog. Don't you wanna look good for Weasley now"

Hermione pushed him aside and continued to run down the corridor before anymore of her tears came down. Draco watched her and was shocked when she stopped and turned back to him. They met eyes for the shortest second before snapping their heads forward and sprinting off the opposite direction. Hermione turned the corner and stopped. She breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall.

Draco leaned against the wall near the Great Hall and sneered at the laughter going on.

"Damn Mudblood"

_Mudblood…Mudblood…Mudblood…_

Hermione walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Stupid Death Eater"

_Death Eater…Death Eater…Death Eater…_

And deep inside neither cared

**End**


End file.
